Assault Stratos
by wolfrayne1
Summary: this is the story of two American super soldiers who go to the IS academy to do research on the IS and fight as the american representative contenders
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Somewhere in the remote hills west of the valley of death is a top secrete training center used to train Americas super soldiers. A program called Project Anaconda which where our story begins.

Inside an underground bunker complex, two soldiers were in a combat simulator running combat drills. Up in an observation room stood two men, an old general, the head of project Anaconda, and the lead scientist with a clip board overlooking the combat training.

"How are subject 261 and 174 going?" the old general asks, as he stood there with his hands behind his back looking out the big glass window to the soldier running the combat simulator. "Subject 261 is doing very well in terms of combat but as usual she is showing extreme aggression towards any male other than 174." The lead scientist replies with a sigh, as he looks down to his clipboard with many numbers all with a line through them, but 174. "Is this going to be an issue?" the general asks, looking over towards the lead scientist waiting for a satisfactory answer, "I don't thinks so …" the scientist starts to reply as he looks down at his clipboard, as he thinks back to all the previous drills ran with other subjects between 261, "That is so long as we don't have her work with any other subject." The scientist replies folding his arms while handing the clip board to the general, with all the current data on the tests ran with 174, and 261, then looking out to the training below. "Well what bout 174 how has he been doing." The general asks, while looking through the data that had been gathered the previous weeks of testing, then looking back out to the soldier below running in the training simulator. "He has had steady improvement since he was teamed up with 261, compared to all the others we have teamed him up with …" The scientist reply's as he pauses to think, "I believe subject 174, and 261 could be ready to undergo trials for the A.S. program." The scientist suggests. "Very well I want them both transferred into the program as soon as possible." The general orders, as he looks back to the clipboard, "hmmm. Graham Fisher, and Ryan Stevens. "Okay sir I'll have them go rest until then." The scientist says picking up a phone, "Okay you two time to stop training for the day." He says over an intercom.

Meanwhile below in the training floor, subject 174, 261 are running the current combat simulator as a voice on the intercom echoes throughout the room, "Okay you two time to stop training for the day.". As the intercom turns off a bullet round from below impacts the bullet proof glass spider webbing the whole thing. "Can it you old geezers I'm busy." 261 yell's out as has her rifle aimed up towards the observation deck. "Come on now Ryan it's time to stop." 174 say's as he walks off to the side with his rifle raised behind his head whistling. "UGH fine I guess we can." Ryan grumbles as she follows behind 174, "At least I can get something to eat then." Ryan says as she begins to think of what's on the menu for today. "Also by the way Graham next time let's try not to get ourselves killed by tripping on a mine." She says sarcastically. "What it didn't go off so what are you whining about." Graham says sarcastically, as he continues to whistle, "Not to mention these training simulators get boring after a while" Graham says as he looks back to see Ryan nodding in agreement. "Okay you two time to get some food." A woman in uniform says, walking out of a nearby door leading to the training room. "What's on the menu today mother?" Ryan asks holding her rifle on her shoulder, "You're lucky we got a batch of steaks in today and you two get first pick thanks to command." Mother says escorting Ryan, and Graham to the cafeteria.

Back up in the observation room, the General and the scientist watch as both Graham and Ryan walk out of the training room with the female in uniform. "You weren't joking when you said she shows aggression to men." The general says as he looks at the glass that had been webbed from a bullet round, "by the way who is that with them?" The general asks. "That is sergeant Tanya Stevens. She goes by mother to subject 174 and 261. And apparently it has caught on to a point where almost everyone calls her mother and those two her children." The scientist replies as he stands there looking at new test data from the training 174, 261 just ran. "Well make sure she goes with those two to the A.S. program." The general says as he hand the scientist his clipboard back, then turns to walk out of the room. "Yes sir, very well sir." The scientist says saluting him, as the general walks out of the room. "Looks like we may have found two suitable candidates for the program." The general thinks to himself as the door shuts behind him.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria there has erupted quite a commotion, as both Graham, and Ryan have entered with Tanya closely behind them.

"HEY, who said you could cut in line you little brat!" a young corporal yells out, towards Ryan as they bypass the long line. "You want to go, you damn pig." Ryan says turning around and getting in the young corporals face fixing to knock him out. "Easy there Ryan he isn't worth it. Remember the last time you got in a fight." Graham says pulling Ryan back from the corporal, as they continue walking to their seats. "Fine but if he ever try's that shit again and ill beat him to such a bloody pulp no one will be able recognize him." Ryan says walking back to her plate. "Take it easy Ryan he's the new transfer to the base." Mother says trying to calm down Ryan, as they get to a open table in the back of the cafeteria. "Damn it why are they always bringing more men in here. I'd kill to get another woman in this base." Ryan yells, slamming her plate on the table as she sits down rattling stuff on the table. "Well I'll admit I'd rather see more women coming in here." Graham says as he looks up to the ceiling," but I don't see why having more guys come here is bad?" Graham asks while looking over towards Ryan. "I HATE MEN!" Ryan says as she looks down at her food, "I thought you would've learned that by now. I mean really we have been training together for what 2 months now and you haven't figured this out." Ryan says while chewing her steak. "Well you don't hate me and I'm a guy." Graham says, as he looks at Ryan, while taking a bite of his steak. "You're the only exception." Ryan says putting another mouth full of steak in. "Well that's good …" Graham says eating his steak.

As, Tanya, Graham, and Ryan continue to eat and talk a bit, a Young private comes running into the cafeteria looking for someone. A few seconds later the private walks over to the three of them sitting there.

"Sergeant Stevens. Are these the two subjects?" The young private asks, while looking at Graham, and Ryan. "Yes and I would appreciate it if you didn't call my children subjects." Mother says glaring at the private, who starts to shake clearly scared of the glare. "Of course sergeant I apologize. But you three need to pack your bags and get ready to move." The private informs them still shaking slightly, "Oh and where are we going?" Mother asks. "You are going to Fort Bragg to train in the A.S. Program." The private says handing mother a set of deployment papers that are crumpled at the edge. "Oh well this is great thank you. You are dismissed private." Mother says, while looking over the deployment papers in enthusiasm. "Yes sergeant." The private says saluting mother. "Private please don't salute me I work for a living." Mother says, while looking very annoyed at the private. "Of course sergeant sorry sergeant it won't happen again!" The private says as he starts to walk off very quickly. "Well this is very good news for you two." Mother replies, as she ponders why she is being transferred as well with Graham, and Ryan. "But what I don't get is why I am going as well?" Mother says confused, still thinking as to why she's being transferred as well. "I don't know but this is great lets go get packed." Ryan shouts as she bolts from the cafeteria leaving her tray on the table still, while pushing and shoving her way through the crowd to get to her room and get packed. "Yep we may as well go pack right mother?" Graham asks as he stands up from his seat, while looking towards the door that Ryan had already ran out of, "Yes we should." Mother replies as she stands up and start heading for their rooms to pack as well. While walking on his way out of the cafeteria, Graham walked by the young corporal who Ryan got into it with earlier, as he was about to sit down, "Here let me get that for you." Graham says as he pulls the corporals seat out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor spilling his food over his uniform, as Graham continues to walk out of the cafeteria.

About an hour goes by before they are rounded up by a group of soldiers and loaded up on bus bound for the airport where they're loaded onto a transport bound for Fort Bragg, North Carolina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Stryker and Masurao

After a grueling four hour flight in an "uncomfortable" C130J Hercules transport our trio touches down at Fort Bragg home of the 82nd airborne, Special Forces, and unofficially the A.S. Program.

Exiting off the C130J Hercules transport, "Man I have no idea how you could sleep on that flight Ryan." Graham says while rubbing his lower back in pain, as he walks down the ramp onto the tarmac. "Easy I enjoy riding in planes." Ryan said as she stretched her arms, walking down the ramp onto the tarmac as well, "Don't you remember when we did halo jumping in the desert?" Ryan questions Graham as she let out a big yawn. "Yeah and if memory serves me right the jump master was even amazed at it." Graham says, as he remembers the airborne training as he stands on the tarmac.

Walking from the transport drop ramp, Graham, Ryan, and Tanya walk over towards one of the hangar doors. In one of the hangers as they pass by they catch a glimpse of a white suit of armor but quickly get shooed away by the guards.

"Move along kids nothing to see here." One of the guards say, as two guards walked over to shoo them away from the white suit of armor. "I wonder what that suit is in there." Ryan asks aloud as she scratches her head as they walk away from the machine. "I don't know but it's probably best if we don't go digging around after all we are out of the anaconda program so I don't think being children will help us." Graham says, dragging Ryan along to get her away from the white suit. "True and I won't be able to protect you here like I did back at the bunker from all the higher ups." Mother says; as she pulls them close to give them a hug. "So promise me you will behave yourselves." Mother finishes, as she's still giving them a hug. "Yes ma'am." Graham and Ryan both reply and hug her back, as they cross their fingers.

As they continue walking by hangar's where they enter the main building of green ramp where they are given ID cards and papers. When they exit the main building of green ramp, they are greeted by the commanding general of Fort Bragg and his secretary.

"Well I didn't expect one of you to be so short." The secretary says, looking down at Ryan, as she pats Ryan on the head. "Hey I'm 5'3'' so shut it. I'm not short." Ryan snaps embarrassed about her height, as she slaps the secretaries hand away. "It's okay dear." The secretary apologizes to Ryan, "besides its good to see new faces. Especially one as cute as yours." The secretary says smiling towards Ryan, leaving her embarrassed even more as she hides behind mother, as her face starts to turn a shade of red. "Welcome to Fort Bragg sergeant and I guess these are the two soldiers we were told about." The old general says, looking over both Graham, and Ryan who is hiding behind mother still, as he looks back to mother. "Yes sir what are our orders." Mother says saluting the general, "These two are to begin training with the A.S. units immediately and you are to keep them on a leash at all times." The general says handing mother a stack of papers for them to look over. "Hey you stupid old man we aren't animals." Ryan says jumping out from behind mother, shaking her fist at the general. "Because you're new here I'll let that one slide but if it happens again I will personally have you arrested for insubordination, and tossed into the stockades." The general says as he glares down at Ryan, "You are dismissed." The general finishes as he turns to walk to his car, "What an Ass hole." Graham says aloud, watching the general walk away, as Ryan stands there terrified at the thought of being put into a cell, and remembering the cells back in the bunker that she had found herself in on more than one occasion. Mother seeing how afraid Ryan is grabs her and holds her tight and whispers too her, "It's alright you're not gonna go to any cell okay. No bad places for my little Ryan okay." Mother can feel Ryan's heart pounding in fear as she tries to calm her down. "You okay sweetie?" Mother asks looking at Ryan's face now full of tears. I will be. I'm sorry mom I…..I should've listened to you and controlled myself." Ryan says crying. "It's okay we just need to be careful." Mother says embracing Ryan. As Ryan is still being hugged by mother, and Graham stands there with his hands behind his back looking around, "Sergeant Stevens, Master Sergeant Stevens, and Lieutenant Fisher?" A young female Corporal wearing a maroon beret asks, as she walks up to the three of them as they stand outside the main office building. "Yes that's us." Mother says standing up, holding onto Ryan still, and greeting the young Corporal. "I'll need you all to come with me?" The young corporal says as she leads them to a Humvee, parked at the front of the main office building. "Yes corporal." Mother replies, as Graham, and herself carrying Ryan follow her over to the Humvee. "I apologize on behalf of the general." The corporal says, as she takes a seat in the driver's seat of the Humvee. "It's okay we will just have to watch to make sure we don't get on his bad side." Graham says as he sits in the front passenger seat. "Yes but the general forgets most of the time that he's dealing with a child. He has been that way since he lost his son three years ago to cancer." The corporal explains, as she starts to drive, "That's still no excuse to threaten a child with imprisonment." Graham snaps, "Still wish I could knock some sense into that General if I could." Graham says as he slams his fist onto the window. "GRAHAM. Whether or not you like it he is our commanding officer so don't start this shit." Mother snaps as she holds a sleeping Ryan. "Yes mother I'm sorry." Graham apologizes as he looks out the window, "Besides corporal where are we going?" Mother asks the corporal, with a sleeping Ryan laying her head in mother's lap. "We are going to Normandy DZ where you're A.S. units are waiting. Don't worry about your gear I'll take it to your barracks. And by the way call me Cindy because I'm going to be your runner. If you need anything at all just ask." Cindy says smiling, while looking into the rear view mirror. "Well some company would be nice." Graham says aloud as he looks over towards Cindy, as he gets kicked in the head by mother, "Oww what the hell was that for." Graham yells, as he rubs the side of his head. "Control yourself young man…..you may be twenty but you are still MY child and will follow my rules." Mother snaps, as she glares at Graham

Cindy just giggles a little as they arrive at the DZ and see two A.S. units sitting in the field with a bunch of scientist and soldiers around the area. Along with one big tent pitched up with multiple laptops, and monitors set up. As all four of them exit the Humvee and walk over towards the tent.

"Hey Ryan wake up we're here so we need to be in tip top shape." Mother says waking up Ryan whose face is still a little flushed. As they walk up and are introduced to the scientists and are briefed on the A.S. units. "Okay well the two units we have here are unit 191 and unit 192. Each has its own specifications and abilities." The lead scientist says, as they walk over to the two machines in standby mode. "Whhhhhhhat they don't get special names like the I.S. units?" Ryan asks raising her hands in the air; "Well if you want after you pick the one that best suits you, you can give them a name." the lead scientist says looking at Ryan then the two A.S. units. "Well don't leave us hanging nerd, what can they do?" Graham asks, walking up to the two A.S. units with his hands in his pockets. "Alright without further ado I give you unit 191, and 192." The scientist says as he stands in between both suits holding onto a clipboard. "Unit 191 has a ranged armament which includes the XM455 12.7mm SMG, the XM286 a 15mm AR, and the XM330 Multi ordinance missile launcher. But once it gets its first shift you gain access to the six shot which has two shoulder mounted M3 fifty cal. Machine guns. And four hip mounted 20mm cannons. Carrying 2800 rounds for the fifties and 2400 rounds for the 20mm." the lead scientist explains. "MINE. It's mine mine mine." Ryan says all starry eyed, as she shoves Graham out of the way, as she stands in front of it admiring how many guns it has. "Okay well then that makes unit 192 yours Lt., as for the current armament we don't have much information on the weapons other than two Katana's. After the first shift we believe it may have access to other weapons as well ." the lead scientist says rubbing the back of his head looking at Ryan, standing all starry eyed at unit 191, then to Graham looking up at unit 192. "Oh yeah I much prefer hand to hand combat and prefer a swords elegance, over a gun most of the time." Graham says cracking his knuckles, while looking up at unit 192. "I guess all that's left is to get them fitted to you guys and for you to name them I guess, after we get you suited up into these A.S. flight suits." The lead scientist says handing both Graham, and Ryan a flight suit. Walking into one of the smaller rooms of the tent Ryan walks out wearing a white flight suit with blue trim. "Hey mother how do I look?" Ryan asks mother as she spins in a circle, "You look very nice in it Ryan. Now let's wait for Graham to come out so you both can go get your suits fitted and everything." Mother says, as Graham walks into the back room. In the back room Graham put on the suit, as he is about to put the top piece on, "Well looks like it's no use in hiding these anymore is there." Graham says aloud as he looks over his right shoulder and right side of his chest at the scars that were left from live fire exercise gone wrong. Walking out of the room Graham is wearing a pair of flight suit pants, and tank top that are black with red trim. "Graham what happened to you?" Ryan asks, waving her hand in the air, as mother stands there looking at the scars on Graham in shock, as well as Cindy. "I got these along time before I ever met you." Graham says as he walks by Ryan and Mother over towards his A.S. unit. "Well now that you both have the flight suits on we can start to get you fitted to the A.S. units, and have them calibrated as well. "Well shall we get you both fitted to your Suits now?" The scientist asks as Ryan, and Graham walk over to their respective suits. Walking over to their machines both Ryan, and Graham climb up a short ladder to help them get up. "I think I'll call mine Masurao." Graham says stepping into the legs of his A.S. unit. "Why Masurao? Why not something more American to it?" the scientist asks as he helps Graham get fitted with his suit. "I believe Masurao, is Japanese for warrior. It looks like the Lieutenant is interested in the Japanese culture." Cindy replies looking over at both Graham and Ryan as they get suited up, "And I'll call mine Stryker after the armored fighting vehicle that has more uses than any other AFV in service." Ryan says swooning over her unit. The scientist begins the process of getting the suits prepped for them as they take a collar and strap it to Ryan's neck, "Now in a second that collar is gonna give you a sharp pain since it has to stab into the jugular vein and corroded artery." The scientist says, which causes Ryan to freak out who starts trying to take the collar off. "Get this off me now. Get it off aaaahhhh." Ryan screams out as the collar stabs into her neck connecting with the major artery and vein, "Why do I have to have this stupid thing?" Ryan asks crying in pain. "Because the suit runs off the electromagnetic pulse in the blood stream so it effectively has a limitless power source now LT. yours is going to be put on your back since its gonna connect with the vina cava and the aorta." The lead scientist continues to explain, as he walks over to Graham. "Ugh fine just get it ``these are permanent okay so if you try to take them off …" The scientist says as he pauses, "I'm sorry but you will die if you attempt to remove them." The lead scientist says, as he looks at both, Graham, and Ryan. "What you have got to be kidding me. Why didn't you tell them before they put those on?" Mother screams, at the scientist as she get's right into his face, "Because of what your child tried to by trying to resist." The lead scientist says, trying to put some distance between himself and mother who looks like she's about to kill him. "From now on you better warn them of ANY potential risks because, I am under orders from a command higher than that base commander of yours and I will KILL to protect them." Mother yells at the scientist, as she pauses to let what she had just said sink into the scientists mind, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." Mother snaps at the scientist, who is taken back. "O - O - of course ma'am." The scientist says clearly scared shitless, as he starts to step away from mother. "Okay ahem now once the powering sequence is done we can begin the basic training of how to operate and move you're A.S. units." The scientist says looking over at Graham, and Ryan. "Umm one question is there a way to make this collar a little more stylish." Ryan says holding her hand up, and waving it in the air. "Here take this I don't need it anymore." Cindy says handing Ryan a spiked black and red dog collar. "Awesome it has my two favorite colors." Ryan says as she straps on the collar, "So what do you think Graham?" Ryan says being sarcastically sassy. "Well it makes you look more like an animal now." Graham says, as he laughs a bit, "But now I got a question." Graham asks the scientist, as he starts looking over the machine, "And what would you question be?" The scientist asks, as he walks over towards Graham's A.S. unit. "My question is when during the training do I get to kick your ass?" Graham asks the scientist looking over at the Scientist evilly. "Umm well without further ado let's begin this long process."


End file.
